In building of load-bearing constructions involving filling materials, the active vertical and horizontal pressure of the filling materials is taken into consideration. The active pressure exerted by the filling material is proportional to the height of the filled element.
In fly previous patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,814) the stated goal was to “absorb large horizontal or vertical pressure and thus restrain or minimize the effects of active pressure”. In order to do so the patent uses “ . . . rigid hollow polygonal framing elements . . . ”. However, with this approach, water could possibly seep through the hollow cavities comprising the spaces formed between the adjoining rigid elements in this construction, without having anything to stop this and thus, a wall formed by these elements might not function effectively as a water barrier.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a floodwall construction using construction elements which form a water barrier.